The Beginning
by KatyOnACloud
Summary: The very beginning of the Jellicle Cats began with a birth...  my first story and I'm going to try for some chronology  Just try it on for size :


Just a short story to start off with and I thought I'd start at the beginning...

If anyone has editing tips or formatting tips (like how to get those funny lines as breaks) then they are very welcome as I am a rookie here :D

The Birth Of Deuteronomy

It had been raining for days on end, and the sky didn't appear to be in need of a break. This was the ultimate worst weather for cats and Gus scowled as he ran across a patch of open ground, dodging puddles expertly.

He raced up to an old gardening shed and snuck in through a crack in the door. Once inside he slunk to where, even in the dim light, he could see the outline of several other cats.

'Well? Is it here yet?' he asked impatiently, hopping from one back paw to the other, still dripping onto the floor.

'Oh Asparagus you're all wet! Go and clean yourself up!' A cat, an older queen, scolded, but then she smiled broadly. '_It_ isn't here yet, but it won't be long now.' She turned away from him and back to the other cats, who appeared to be watching something with avid interest.

Gus grumbled to himself, but couldn't keep himself from grinning.

It would be here soon.

Just over an hour later and Gus was still waiting. Where was it? He padded over to a large, furry mass that hugged him as he neared.

'Dad...' he whined, quietly in case he got scolded again. 'How much longer now?' Gus' father looked down at him, his large placid face gazing at his son contentedly.

'Only a few more minutes Gus. Just be patient for a little longer.' He didn't let go of his son, but sat down and pulled him onto his knee, where Gus purred quietly and stared at the scene.

Indeed it was only to be two long minutes before it arrived.

Gus was suddenly placed beside his father as the sounds in the room grew and the cats' movements sped up. His father walked towards the huddle, while several toms and queens moved back respectfully. He gazed around him at all of them, recognising some and learning the feature of those he didn't.

He grew bored quickly and began to play a game; copying the mannerisms of the cats he was watching. He had just figured out the perfect walk to impersonate a tall brown tabby tom, when shrieks rent the air.

Gus fled and hid in a corner, finding a nice spot between two plant pots. He sat there, unsure and confused- none of the other cats had done more than flinch!

The yowls stopped as suddenly as they had arrived and one of the younger toms, who had seen him run, was sent to fetch him out of his hiding place.

It was here- it had to be!

Sure enough his father had the widest beam he had ever seen fixed to his face, and Gus was ushered forwards, along with murmurs of congratulations and compliments for it.

He stepped away from the crowd, towards another queen who was lying on the floor. She smiled weakly at him and beckoned for him to approach faster.

As he knelt by her side she lifted up a funny coloured furry bundle. He tried to prod it but his father caught his paw and demonstrated; stroking gently until a little face pulled itself out of the bundle and yawned.

Gus was enraptured by the _smallness_ of it and copied his father, letting his paw hover just above the silky fur and then brushing it very _very _gently. It squeaked and then _another_ face pushed out of the bundle.

Gus looked at his father- surely it shouldn't have two faces! But his father and mother smiled and pulled the bundle apart.

No! He wanted to shout- you'll kill it! But instead stayed quiet and didn't feel _quite_ so foolish when it was explained that there were _two _its- not one.

He was allowed to cradle the its in his lap after a while, and smiled down at them. His parents had named them and he was a big brother!

'I promise,' he whispered, 'that I will be the best brother in the world! I'll tell stories and make you laugh and let you play with me-' one it seemed to smile and the other yawned. 'and you two will be the best its-' he glanced around; his father had explained that they were not _its_ but _kits_ and both boys, '_brother kits_ that anyone ever had!' He nuzzled them.

'Come on dear- we have to find a better place to stay now that we have Deuteronomy and Growltiger to look after!' his mother laughed. Gus smiled.

He hoped they'd choose that fun looking junkyard he'd been visiting yesterday...


End file.
